You've Got to Hide Your Love Away
by GeorgieGirl416
Summary: Set during the making of Help! in the Austrian Alps. The boys run into four girls, Faith the cabin house keeper, Marla the production Photographer, and Katie and Julia, the tourist on vacation. Love blooms, but everything is all mixed up and backwards. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. John, Paul, George, Ringo, and Marla

**Chapter One: John, Paul, George, Ringo, and Marla**

"I'm tellin' ya, Rich, she thinks you're cute!" Paul lied as He, Ringo, and John watched George speak with one of the photographer girls, Marla. Ringo knew for a fact that she liked George and she didn't think he was cute. Or at least not in the way Ringo wanted her to think.

"Fellas she likes George." Ringo said rolling his deep blue eyes.

"Don't be stupid Ringo." John said sighing as he watched the girl all four of them knew Ringo fancied try to get George to flirt with her. "No girls like George." He smirked as George seemed to hear him and scowled from across the room at them. Ringo saw Marla glance at him and he smiled at her. She didn't notice as she went back to talking at George. George seemed to have stopped listening a while ago. He was just nodding along to whatever she was saying and he looked bored.

"Well no girls might not like him, but Marla does." Ringo said rolling his eyes.

"Just go and talk to her, son." Paul said giving Ringo a shove in the shoulder over to where George and Marla were talking. George was looking at his feet as he leaned against the car they were about to take a long drive in to the Austrian Alps.

"So you don't mind if I take your pictures?" Marla asked George. He shrugged and didn't looked up from his feet until Ringo stumbled into him.

"Awe, Rich, watch what you're doin'!" He said pushing him off. George woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and listening to Marla talk and talk about whatever it is she talked about didn't seem to help. He was just too polite to tell her to shove off.

"Sorry Georgie," Ringo said righting himself awkwardly, "Um, Paul shoved me." George raised his eyebrows at him at him. Ringo wasn't even looking at George, he was watching Marla, who hadn't even looked at him.

"Oh, well um, Marla I have to go and ask Brian something. Talk to Ringo about your photos for a bit." He said quickly before he walked away without letting either of the two speak.

They watched George bolt around the car just as Brian came around the other way. Ringo snickered and Marla seemed to hurt that he'd ditch her. "Don't worry about George." Ringo said to her, "He's been in a crummy mood most of the day. woke up that way. He'll be OK by tomorrow."

Marla sighed and walked away from him. Ringo sighed back and he leaned back against the car. Why did everyone have to like the other boys? Why couldn't just one like him? Why couldn't that one be Marla? She was gorgeous and Ringo could stand it when he was around her. She was funny and nice when George wasn't there to focus on. But Ringo couldn't stand not being around her all the same. None of the other boys understood how he felt about her and she never even seemed to notice him.

George returned and looked around for Marla, "Is she gone?" he whispered as if she'd appear out of thin air. Ringo nodded and looked at his feet, disappointed that Marla wouldn't talk to him and George didn't want to be near her. "Look, mate, I'm sorry she's always hangin' all over me. I don't want her to trust me."

"I know." Ringo responded sadly, "What did you have to ask Brian?" George blushed and folding his hands together.

"Nuthin', I was just trying to get away from Marla before I said something I shouldn't have." George admitted. Ringo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't so nice all the time she wouldn't like you so much." Ringo scolded, "Say something rude next time and maybe I'll actually get some conversation out of her." George frowned as he watched Ringo stomp away.

Ringo was so mad. He kicked the dirt on the sidewalk and stormed away from George. He was always polite and drooling charm where ever he went. He and John and Paul. They always got the girls. It wasn't fair. Ringo just wanted one. Was that really too much to ask for? Paul always had a girl hanging on him, John could woo and trap anyone he wanted, and though George was shy and quiet, he was still nice enough for the sweet innocent girls to want him. No one ever wanted Ringo.

"Ringo, c'mon we gotta go!" Brian called to him. He turned on his heals and got into the car, of course he was squished between the window and George, the person he didn't want to be near. he didn't want to be near any of them if they were going to continue hoarding all the girls for themselves.

They got on a plane and node their way to the Austrian Alps for some skying and filming. It was a long 14 hour drive shoved in the back seat with George asleep next to him and John poking his nose just to try and make his bad mood worse. George was the quiet one, but if he was mad or in a not so nice mood he could throw a good punch and John always liked to poke at him when he was like that.

Once they finally got to their location, Ringo was the first one out of the car. They were staying in the Whitt's Inn close to the middle of nowhere, which was nice if you were a Beatle who needed space to film and believe it or not, peace and quiet.

The four boys walked into the little cabin type place and found a nice looking girl reading a book behind the counter. Ringo smiled at her and she smiled back kindly. Maybe he had a shot with her. One look at George and Ringo knew George would have her soon enough. He was staring at her like a school boy with his first crush. But she wasn't looking at George either. She wasn't even smiling at Ringo. Paul had sauntered in after them and he'd caught the pretty girl's eye.

"Hello, I'm Faith." She said as they reached the front desk, "I work here at this here cabin." She said it with an American country accent and Paul winked at her.

"Oh well what does that mean for us lad, who are staying here?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. Faith giggled and covered her mouth as Brian pushed through us. Ringo saw Marla watching George stare at Faith. She looked upset and hurt, and Ringo thought maybe if George got Faith then maybe Marla would forget about him.

"It means I cook and clean and take care of the place and whoever is staying here." Faith said rolling her hazel green eyes.

"Well miss, we're here. I believe that we have a reservation actually." Brian said. My attention was taken away from Brian and Faith by John and Paul. John had elbowed me in the ribs and he was staring at two other girls who had walked in smiling and laughing while they carried their suit cases in their hands.

"Well hello there ladies." John said striding up to them. "I'm John Lennon, What might your name be?" He took the hand of the girl with the dark and curly hair.

She blushed, "I'm Julia." She had an American accent like Faith's. "And this is my friend Catherine." She pointed to her friend who had dark blonde hair and blue grey eyes. She smiled at Ringo and offered her hand to him.

"Please don't call me that though." She said blushing as well, "I like to be called Katie." Ringo smiled at her.

"Well Katie, I'm Ringo, and this is Paul." Ringo had barely said his name before he shoved John away from Julia and kissed the back of the flustered girl's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Paul said kindly. He'd never used that tone with a girl before, and Ringo was quite surprised. Julia didn't look impressed. Their conversation wasn't very much longer because seconds later, Brian was dragging them away from them. Marla was lagging behind, since she'd 'drawn the short straw' with the production group and had to share the cabin with the boys. Ringo, of course didn't mind, but she seemed to suddenly.

"You OK?" he asked her gently. She looked at him shrugged.

"Three girls show up and the drool start flowing." She said looking at the back of George's head. Ringo knew she was hurt by the way he'd been looking at Faith, but he wanted George to get Faith, then he'd get Marla. It didn't occur to him how selfish that sounded until he found they'd been led down some stairs to a three bedroom living area.

"This is where you're sleeping, Marla you get a room to yourself," Brian said pointing to the room with only one bed, "The rest of you boys get to share. I let you decide who's bunking with who." Brian walked off and Ringo looked at the lads while Marla walked into her room and shut the door with a slam.

"What's her problem?" George asked, as if he didn't know. Ringo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Who cares?" John asked making a face, "Paul and I are sharing!" He said before he and Paul walked into a room and shut the door.

"I guess that means we're sharing." George said. Ringo huffed and walked into the only room that was left.

"Lovely." Ringo was still a bit mad at him.


	2. Faith, Julia, and Katie (Cat)

**Chapter Two: Faith, Julia, and Katie**

Katie sighed and lugged her suitcase upstairs after Faith, the nice housekeeper, and one of Julia's parent's friend's daughter (confusing I know), lead them up to where they'd be staying. Julia plopped down on the couch and giggled.

"What?" Katie asked sitting next to Julia as Faith pulled open the curtains for them.

"The Beatles are sharing a cabin with us." She said, barely able to contain herself, "They're just downstairs, Katie!" Katie laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know!" She said smiling until a thought came to mind and it faded, "But I doubt we'll get anywhere close to them. Did you see the way their manager hurried them away from us?" Julia scowled and threw a pillow at her.

"Don't say that!" She said sounding like Micky Dolenz in the Monkees. Katie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Besides, John Lennon seemed pretty nice."

"Oh but Paul was hanging all over you." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you ladies maybe staying here too, but Paul is mine." Faith said, joining the conversation. Julia huffed the threw another pillow, this time at Faith.

"George Harrison didn't stop looking at you once." She said laughing.

Faith shrugged, "He's OK, but That girl with them looked pretty upset when he looked at me." she said fluffing the pillow and putting it down on the armchair next to the fireplace. "And Ringo seemed to like her too. I saw him looking at her a lot before you guys came in."

"Nah! Ringo's mine!" Katie said getting up and fluffing her hair. Faith laughed and tucked her swoop-y bangs behind her ear.

"Looks to me like we have a giant web of _love._" She said giggling. Katie scrunched her nose and turned around, "Well we're here now and so are they, so I say we go down and see if they wanna hang out." Faith didn't look so sure that that was a good idea. Julia of course agreed.

"I dunno guys," Faith said following the two girls downstairs to the ground floor. "They could be busy."

"Nah, but you Faithie have to knock." Julia said shoving Faith up to the door She didn't have to knock because she knocked into it. George had opened the door and Faith fell into his arms. His eyes got wide as he caught her.

"Hey, careful." He said standing her upright. She smiled at him and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, um Julia and Katie said I had to knock." She mumbled blushing madly. George chuckled and Cleared his throat.

"What did you girls want?" he asked looking away from Faith, trying not to let her know he saw her embarrassment.

"OH we just wanted to see if you fellas had anything to do tonight. We don't and thought maybe you'd like to hang out with us." Julia said. She seemed to be the one most confident that her words wouldn't be mottled and totally clear. George shrugged and glanced back into their place.

"Come on inside here and I'll asked the fellas." George said turning and walking back inside. Already there were guitars and papers and just stuff everywhere. The girl from before was cured up in an armchair reading a thick book wearing a pair of thick glasses. George knocked on one of the three doors and Ringo opened up, looking angry and upset until he looked passed George at the girls. He smiled and shut the door behind him as he exited the room. George got John and Paul out of their room just by simply mentioning the words girls.

"Hello again ladies." Paul said smiling at Julia charmingly. Julia again looked unimpressed. That is until John came up and smiled at Katie.

"Hi John." Julia said stepping toward him and totally shunning Paul. John glanced at Paul and Faith knew he'd respect their 'bro code' or whatever boys called it. If Paul liked Julia, then John wasn't going to interfere with her. Faith watched them wondering if Paul would notice her if Julia wasn't paying attention to him.

Girls were different with who liked which boy. Faith liked Paul, but if Paul liked Julia then Faith was going to do anything she could to get him to like her instead. It was the same with Katie and Julia as well.

"So what brings you girls here?" John asked glancing at Katie. She was standing with Ringo talking to him.

"We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out tonight." Julia said folding her hands in front of her.

"Sounds fun." Paul said smiling at her. Faith sighed, already giving up on Paul. It hadn't even been an hour, but he wouldn't stop looking at Julia like he wanted to ravish her in his kisses and his love. Faith glanced around the room and caught George looking at her. She felt her cheeks getting hot again as she looked away and tried not to draw attention to herself.

"What would we do?" George asked sounding nervous and awkward.

"Well us girls could make some dinner and we could," Katie shrugged, "We could talk, play a game of some kind. I dunno." John smiled at her and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." he said.

"Hey, Marla," Ringo said drawing everyone's attention to the small girl in her armchair. "You wanna join in?" She smiled and got up.

"Sure, what are we doin?" Marla asked.

"Well we were gonna make dinner." Faith said, feeling George's eyes on her again. The feeling made her uncomfortable. "You wanna help?" Marla glanced at George and sighed.

"I'm not much of a cook," She said. George ruffled her hair and turned away from her, like he was telling her to go and help anyway, "But I suppose I'll come along."

So, all the girls went back to the ground level and started making dinner. Faith made a beef Stew from an old family recipe and Katie made cheesie rolls. Julia made tasty hot Chocolate as snow started to fall outside to lay down a fresh layer of white powder. Marla just sat at the breakfast bar and watched, holding conversation with each of the girls throughout the whole time. In about an hour and a half the meal was totally ready and they all carried it down to the boys.

"Oh that smells amazing." Ringo said sniffing the stew that Marla was carrying. She giggled and put it down on the table. Julia put the hot chocolate next to it while Katie carried a bowl of Cheese rolls. Faith carried plates and silver ware.

"Thanks Ringo." Faith said grinning at him.

"You made that?" George asked taking a whiff of the tasty smelling soup. Faith nodded and set the table. No one responded to her and she just went on with setting the table. George came over and helped her and she smiled at him.

Katie sat on the couch and sighed. John sat was sitting next to her and she smiled at him. "So what brings you girls to the Alps?" He asked making conversation.

"Oh, Julia's parents got us the place here. Faith's parents own the place and they've been close friends with Julia's parents for a long time." Katie said, rambling. She seemed to surprise herself. "What about, um, what about you?" She'd embarrassed herself and John thought it was cute.

"Oh we're making a film." John said smiling, "We're the stars obviously."

"Who's Marla to you guys? Ringo's girlfriend?" Katie asked. John laughed loudly and Katie blushed.

"No Cat," He said, "She's a photographer for the film. And Ringo's just got a thing for her." Katie's smile faded a bit and John wondered if she maybe liked Ringo.

"He does?" She asked.

"Look Cat if it makes you feel better she likes Georgie." John said trying to make her feel better, even if he did like her.

"It's Katie." She mumbled getting up. John frowned.

"What?" He asked getting up as well.

"My name's Katie." She said a little louder, "And what would it matter what I think of Marla liking him?" John was confused, but he let it go. And he also decided to call her Cat just to annoy her.

"Alrighty," Faith said, "Time to eat." Everybody sat down at the table and all the boys seemed to take control of where the girls sat because George got Faith to sit next to him, Paul got Julia next to him, Ringo got Marla, and John managed to get Cat next to him. They didn't even seem to notice either, which for George, and Ringo was a tad upsetting. Not so much for John and Paul who could get any girl they wanted, Julia and Cat or not.


End file.
